Cold No More
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: FE8 set after the war. Ephraim and Duessel fluffy lemon fanfic. Do NOT read this if you are just going to say 'Ew, gross'


Cold No More

By: KellyCRocker59

EphraimxDuessel fluffy lemon piece. Yeah, I know there's a huge age difference. Edgar Allen Poe married his 13 year-old COUSIN, and you didn't see him getting flamed. Just try not to give criticism unless it has a leg to stand on, please.

* * *

Ephraim stood at his balcony as he looked into the night. He sighed, feeling the cold wind of winter hit him. He wore a white shirt and brown pants, his feet only covered by socks. His mind was not with him on the balcony, though. It was far away, thinking about all of things that had happened since the war. It had been just one month since the prince had returned from the war. However, he had returned with great surprise.

During the war, he had fallen in love with his former teacher, the great general Duessel. The man was around twenty-five years older than the prince, who was just over twenty. Everyone was shocked when they saw the two together, but he didn't care. Just as long as he had the other man.

Suddenly, the king felt strong arms wrap around him from behind, holding him against a strong, bare chest. He sighed in content, knowing who it was.

"Why are you so restless tonight, my dear king?" Duessel asked.

"I was just…thinking." Ephraim said.

"About what?" The man asked, leaning down and kissing the young man's neck.

"Just about everything during the war and right after it. Us, mostly." He said, leaning back against the former general.

"Do you not think people will accept us?" Duessel asked, letting his hands roam down to the king's hips.

"I don't really care. As long as I have you."

"Come to bed with me, my young king." Duessel said, and reached down to grip Ephraim's hand in his, leading him back to the bedroom.

Ephraim was pinned against the wall as they entered the room, Duessel's lips immediately on his. The general pulled the young man's shirt off of his body, throwing on the floor, unbuttoning Ephraim's pants. The king slipped his hands around the waistband of his lover's underwear, fingers grazing through the thick silver pubic hairs that rested underneath the fabric.

Duessel pushed the younger man's pants down, leaving him in his loincloth. The man undid the fabric, revealing an aroused manhood surrounded by gray brushes of hair. Ephraim pushed down the man's underwear, revealing a longer erection.

Duessel suddenly swept Ephraim up into his arms, however, and walked over to their bed, which was large with the sheets pulled back. The man set the younger down, who looked up at the man from where he laid on the bed, watching as the general got on his knees and spread the king's legs, pulling them up and revealing a hole that he knew all too well from their many nights of love making both during the war and afterward.

The older man slowly spread the cheeks, causing the king to blush and grip the sheets in preparation. Duessel slowly leaned forward and licked the hole, eliciting a moan from the man whose virginity he had taken many moons ago on a night much like this. He had wished, now, that he had been able to give the boy his own, but he had lost it long ago.

The king gasped out the general's name as the older man's tongue pushed past the tight ring muscles of the younger's hole, into the man's tight warmth. Ephraim gripped the sheets tightly as Duessel prepared him for what was about to occur, getting his king wet.

Then, Duessel removed his tongue, setting Ephraim's legs down on his shoulders. The young king watched as his lover pulled his cheeks apart again, slipping a finger past the tight ring muscles and into the young man. Ephraim gasped, gripping the sheets tightly.

The older man began to move the finger in and out of the tight hole, slipping another in so that the younger's hole would be ready for him. Duessel pulled his fingers out when he found that the king was ready, and stood.

Their eyes locked together as Duessel got on the bed and pulled the man into his lap, setting him just above his shaft. Ephraim held the older man's strong shoulders tightly, head resting on the man's hairy chest. Duessel slid the man's legs over his, both sitting up with their legs overlapping.

Duessel then gripped Ephraim's chin and bent the king's face toward his, seizing his lips in a kiss just as he lowered his lover onto his manhood. Ephraim stiffened, but Duessel held his lips, slowly pushing the man lower and lower, searching for the spot that he had almost memorized…and he hit it.

Ephraim gasped, arching forward. Their lips separated and Ephraim's head rested on Duessel's shoulder, the general thrusting in and out of the king, hitting the younger's prostate each time. Ephraim's nails dug into Duessel's powerful, broad back, his heels digging into the sheets as the two made love.

Duessel's hips moved quickly against Ephraim's, the young king's body moving with his lover. It didn't take long for Ephraim to start moaning out the general's name, which only fueled Duessel's movements.

"D-Duessel, I-I love you." Ephraim gasped, gripping the man's shoulders so tightly that they dug into his flesh.

"I-I love you too, Ephraim." Duessel managed to gasp out.

The two soon found themselves making love on sweat-soaked sheets, the hair on Duessel's chest sticking to Ephraim's bare chest, their legs sticking to one another. Ephraim soon tired of their position, however, as he always did, and sank back, his hands gripping the sheets to steady himself. He leaned against Duessel's legs, his back on the bed.

The king's legs twined around the general's back, his lips kissing the older man's strong, hairy legs. Duessel's grunted, thrusting more and more quickly into the man. They always took so long to climax; maybe it was because they were both trying so hard not to, wanting this intimacy to last forever.

Duessel soon laid back himself, his own back on the bed. It was harder to thrust from that position, but that was what he wanted. Instead of quick, precise thrusts, he began to do powerful, slow ones. This caused Ephraim to grip the sheets tightly, impatient, thrusting down to meet Duessel's movements.

Duessel smiled. The king always tried to speed things up, but was sad when their lovemaking was over. However, the general couldn't last much longer. He needed to be fulfilled. Ephraim sat up, changing their position. He rested his hands on Duessel's strong chest, fingers clinging to the silver hairs.

Duessel gripped Ephraim's hips, moving him even more quickly on and off of his manhood. The general soon found himself panting, wanting completion so badly, wanting to hear Ephraim scream out his name as he climaxed as well.

Duessel finally felt himself get to the edge, and Ephraim seemed to realize it too. The king began slamming down onto the older man, Duessel sitting up and gripping Ephraim's back with one hand, the other gripping the wet sheets.

Ephraim cried out his lover's name, his walls tightening as his manhood coated their chests in semen. Duessel groaned out the younger man's name as he climaxed, his seed filling the younger's hole.

Ephraim collapsed against Duessel's chest, the general laying down on his side and pulling out of Ephraim. The two laid there panting as the cold night air whipped through the room. Duessel held his lover protectively in his arms, the king nuzzling into the man's warm chest, nose taking in the sweat that clung to the hair on his lover's chest.

However, Duessel suddenly rolled over, opening the drawer beside the bed.

"I have something to give you, Ephraim." Duessel said, fishing out a small leather box.

"What is it?" The king asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"Well, I know that your kingdom wants you to marry, and, well, this is as good as I could come up with." The general said, opening the box.

Inside were two gold bands. Ephraim pulled out one with a smile, rolling it around in his hands.

"Duessel, it's…very beautiful. Thank you so much." Ephraim said, slipping the band around his finger with an even broader grin.

Duessel slipped the other around his own finger, looking at it.

"I guess this means we're in it for the long haul, right?" Ephraim asked, and Duessel nodded with a smile.

As long as he had the young king, his heart would be cold no more.


End file.
